Shells and Disasters
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Absol is the disaster pokémon, forever getting blamed for trying to help people. What happens when this lonely little pokémon, looking for a friend, meets a Blastoise whose heart is harder than his shell? Will she finally gain a friend or be lonely once again? Rated T just in case, but not planned to be intense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You really should stop causing such trouble..." Nurse Joy looked worriedly at the Blastoise in the corner. He closed his eyes and snorted defiantly, making the petite woman put her hands on her hips. "I'm serious! You need to stop fighting and causing trouble, Blastoise! It's not good for you or the other pokémon." She regarded her clipboard and wrote something down. Blastoise heard the scratching noise of the pencil, but he was such a frequent guest of the pokémon center he didn't even bother to look up. Nurse Joy gave him one final check before turning to the nearby computer to enter the information.

Blastoise sighed and flopped onto his belly, staring out a nearby window, while he waited. Waiting for her to finish was always the worst part. It seemed to take foreverrr... Suddenly, something caught his eye. He saw a flash of white against the background of green forest outside. He squinted and sat up looking closer. It was a pokémon that much he was sure of. Yet, he didn't recognize whatever pokémon it was and he knew all the pokémon around here. Odd. Before he could get a better look, the pokémon turned and ran from his view.

"Alright." He perked his ears up and turned his attention back to the pink-haired nurse. "I'm all done so whenever you feel up to it you can make your way back home, tough guy, but do try to take it easy from now on." She offered a smile then headed into the main lobby. Blastoise rolled his eyes. She had virtually the same dismissal for every time he visited.

With another sigh, Blastoise heaved himself to his feet. He glanced more out the window once more, but nothing was there, so he walked to the main lobby, heading out the front door. He heard Nurse Joy call out a cheerful farewell as the doors closed with a hiss. He stood outside enjoying the cool breeze for a moment. It was a nice day. He couldn't wait to get back to his lake and relax.

"Get back here you fiend!" The large Pokémon's ears twitched and he turned to where he had heard the voice was coming from. He headed toward the sound slowly until he came to a small slope that lead down to a clearing. Out of the bushes burst a white-furred pokémon, that hurried to the center of the clearing before turning to where noisy rustling was heard in the underbrush. After a moment, he realized it was the same pokémon he had seen from the pokémon center window earlier.

Blastoise blinked studying the creature. It had beautiful white fur that covered it from head to each of its four furry feet and the small bit of sunlight that trickled down through the forest canopy danced off its blue horn. Yet the more he gazed at it, the more bruises and scratches he saw on its body. Its fur was stained with dirt and grime in places, as though it had tumbled down one of the many mucky slopes in the forest. He noticed that its four legs seemed shaky, as though it was ready to collapse.

"Found you!" A sneering boy climbed out of the bushes. "Absol..." He stared at the tired pokémon in the clearing. Absol. So that was its name. "I'll teach you! You'll learn to stay away from our town!" Much to Blastoise's surprise, the boy began picking up rocks and twigs and throwing them at the Absol. They hit it, tearing its fur more and scratching its skin. It turned to run and hardly took a step before it collapsed. The poor pokémon was too tired to go on! This just seemed to please the boy further, though, for he simply sped up the pace at which he threw things at it. It let out a soft cry as a particularly sharp rock hit its cheek. "Sol!" He realized from the sound of the cry that the absol was female.

Blastoise was surprised to realize he was angry. Yes, it was his job to watch over the area, but he rarely got worked up over a fight. He'd work it out and go about his day. Somehow seeing the boy attack the weak pokémon made him angry. He slid down the slope as the boy searched for more objects to throw and hurried to where she lay, weak and with closed eyes. He roared at the boy and, for the first time since Blastoise had first seen him, the boy seemed to hesitate, a rock in his raised hand. Blastoise got down on all fours and cocked his guns at the boy. "Toise..." He glared and the boy seemed to nearly lose his nerve.

He swallowed and pointed a finger at the absol, lowering his rock-filled hand. "Why are you defending it?! It doesn't deserve to be defended!" Blastoise saw, out of the corner of his eye that the absol was trying to stand, but she barely raised her belly a few inches off the ground before collapsing again. The water pokémon focused his attention fully back on the boy. The boy glared. "If you're gonna defend it, then you're a threat too!" He threw the rock at Blastoise, but his hand was shaking too badly, much to Blastoise's amusement, and the rock soared through the air missing Blastoise. He was going to chuckle at the poor aim, until he heard a yelp, and turned. The absol had been trying to stand again and the rock had hit her, knocking her off balance. Now, she lay on her side, a deep cut on her forehead.

Blastoise turned angrily back to the boy. "Blastoise!" His cannons let loose a powerful water gun that hit the trees on either side of the boy. Truly it would have made his day to knock the adolescent back a few feet and make him go running home in soaking wet clothes, but he didn't need the townspeople swarming his forest. The pokémon and the town were on good turns, living in harmony and all that mushy stuff and Blastoise didn't feel like starting something. The appeal of a few decent fights wasn't a strong enough pull to ruin all that.

So instead of having the delight of the boy sitting in sopping wet clothes, he had the amusement of seeing the boy's eyes widen as he dropped the rock and turned, running back to his town most likely. "Yo...you'll be sorry!" Blastoise rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was really worried over some young human. He was hardly even old enough to be one of those trainers, though how any pokémon would succumb to him and willingly fight alongside him was beyond Blastoise's grasp.

The water pokémon listened until he knew the boy was far enough away that he wasn't coming back, before he stood and turned back to Absol. She opened her eyes a small bit and raised her head weakly. "Th...thank you..."

He crouched beside her. "Why are you thanking me?"

Her eyes seemed glazed as though she'd lose consciousness at any second. "You saved me..."

"How do you know I'm not a new threat?"

Her eyes widened at this horrible idea, but her expression quickly softened. "No...you wouldn't hurt me."

He was surprised at her confidence in the statement. "How can you be so sure?"

Absol laughed weakly before giving a light cough. "You ask a lot of questions..." Then her eyes closed and her head flopped onto her paws weakly.

Blastoise's eyes widened a small bit and he reached down, shaking her gently with a paw. She stirred, but didn't awaken. He frowned. He couldn't exactly leave her there, but she wasn't his problem. Blastoise turned and walked to the edge of the clearing, heading for his lake. Yet at the edge, he turned and gazed back at her. Her body was sprawled out with her front half in a faint pool of light, the same light that had shone off her horn earlier, but it seemed to be fading. He wasn't one to believe in omens and signs, but if he was, that certainly didn't look like anything heart-lifting.

She'd be fine. It wasn't his problem. Blastoise turned and took a step into the shadowy forest before something flashed in his head.

_She opened her eyes a small bit and raised her head weakly. "Th...thank you..."_

With a sigh, he turned back to the absol and walked over to her. As much as he didn't want to, he should bring her to the pokémon center. Not because it was the right thing to do per say, but because he was the top dog around the forest, so it was his domain. It was his job to take care of its citizens.

Blastoise scooped her up, not quite gently, but not too roughly either. It was surprising how the absol barely stirred. She seemed so weak, her breathing shallow. At this point, many pokémon had gathered on the outskirts of the clearing and were watching, but he ignored them. They weren't his concern right now. So, he began the trek back to the pokémon center with the hurt little absol in his arms. Well, on the plus side, at least Nurse Joy wouldn't be mad he was back so soon because he had gotten into a fight.

* * *

**My standard short starting chapter. This story was written due to a friend's asking, plus my recent re-addiction to pokémon games. I love pokémon, but I'm not exactly a professor on everything, so if I write anything inaccurate (moves, types, etc.) just let me know. Please read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh no! What happened?!" Nurse Joy looked at the hurt Absol, startled.

Blastoise shrugged. "Blast?"

Nurse Joy shook her head and checked over Absol before looking to her aides. "Chansey? Get a stretcher for Absol, please. She isn't hurt too badly, just some scratches and exhaustion mainly it seems."

After a moment, two Chansey hurried back pushing a stretcher. Blastoise hesitantly placed the absol on the stretcher. She stirred and made a soft whimper on it. He stroked her head with a paw, but was immediately surprised at himself. Why was he stroking her head? The two Chansey scurried to the other side and pushed the absol away. Nurse Joy hurried after them then paused and glanced at Blastoise. "Thank you for bringing her in. That was very kind of you, Blastoise. We can take it from here." The large water pokémon walked over and sat heavily in the sitting area before giving her a determined look. She laughed softly. "Oh, well you're more than welcome to stay. I'll let you know when you can see her." The petite woman turned to follow her two pink pokémon down the hall.

It really was odd. Nurse Joy thought on it some more as she followed her fellow nurses. Blastoise had helped fellow pokémon here and there in the past, but he simply dropped them off and left for the lake. He never stayed until they were healed unless it was serious, but as soon as the pokémon was simply recovering, he was gone. It was really quite peculiar behavior for him to be stubborn and stay like this...

Blastoise laid down on his belly and sighed. The pokémon center smelled of medicine and bitter roots. The waiting room was too bright to his tired eyes. There was nothing to do. Just the faint hum of the TVs in the other room, though he couldn't make out any of the humans' voices on the strange boxes. Not a soul was around so he couldn't even watch someone filing or cleaning or anything. This was so...boring...

He let a bubble float out of his cannon and watched as it fluttered through the air, only to pop moments after creation. Blastoisw sighed. Soooo boringggg... Please let something break this boredom. Anythingggg...

"Hey!" A singsongy voice broke into his thoughts.

"Uhhh?" Blastoise groggily made out the Chansey's light chirp.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead!" He opened an eye to see the chansey beaming down at him. With a grunt he pulled his head into his shell. The chansey gasped and he heard the pitter patter of her hurrying away. Good. He revised his 'anything to relieve the boredom' to 'anything but chansey to relieve the boredom.' Those pokémon were so darn chipper. It drove him insane!

After a few moments he heard heavier footsteps, before there was a loud rapping on his shell. "Child, you best get up and check on your little friend." Blastoise groaned inside his shell. The chansey were like skittish rattata and he could easily shoo the annoying girls away, but Blissey was a more stubborn opponent. "Poor little sugar plum, all scratched and roughed up like that... Mmm mmm mmm! Shame on whoever hurt that darling little girl! Now come on, hon, I'm sure your friend is tired of waiting for you."

Blastoise simply huffed, before glancing out from within the depths of his shell. The only thing worse than an obnoxiously chipper chansey was a stubborn blissey. She was the most irritating thing... Well, he'd show her! He'd come out when he was good and ready! No way was he listening to that overstuffed pecha!

Blissey put her stubby arms on her waist. "Oh? We're gonna play it that way? Your mama didn't raise you right..." Faintly, vibrations reached his shell and suddenly he was lifted up high. His shell was bouncing as if someone was carrying him, but he was way too big and heavy! Blastoise stuck his head out and saw that Blissey was carrying him. Before he could even ask, Blissey answered him. "Miss Joy thought it'd be a darn good idea to teach me that fancy hidden machine, strength, to help move around them heavy fellers and to move stubborn fellers like yourself."

"Let me down! I'll walk! I'll walk!" The blissey let him down with a satisfied huff. Blastoise scowled at her before he headed to the resting wing. Nothing was more degrading than to be carried around by a pokémon like that!

* * *

Naturally, Absol was in the last room he checked. His day just wouldn't have been complete otherwise. He saw her through the room's window and muttered, irritated. Then headed into the room.

Absol was laying on a table with a simple sheet laid over it. He could see faint misty spots on her fur, probably from potions, and various places on her legs, face, horn, and tail were bandaged. In short, Blissey had been right: Absol had really been roughed up all right.

Her body rose and fell in the delayed way of sleep and he quietly walked over and sat by the wall. She looked so peaceful sleeping, even though she was all bandaged up. He could never sleep easily in this place. It was so unnatural! No grass? No trees? No cheeps from pidgey? No woofs from poochyena? It made him stir-crazy. Yet, here lay Absol, peacefully taking a nap. Something about her relaxed demeanor made him slouch against the wall, calm. Absol was fine. It was quiet in here with just the sound of an overhead fan slicing through the air at a medium pace and her quiet, even breathing. Maybe he'd close his eyes and relax...but just for a moment...

* * *

A pair of bright red and fairly curious eyes were the first thing Blastoise saw when he had woken from his nap. Absol blinked at him and he jumped, startled. He had slid on to his back in his sleep and she had her front paws resting on his chest so she could better see him. "Ahh!" Blastoise helplessly rocked on his shell for a moment before he gathered his barings and let his cannons free. They pushed against the floor until he pushed himself upright.

The absol stared up at him innocently. She tilted her head. "Hello..." Her voice came out soft and sweet, reminding him of a honey treat he found once in the forest, but her voice was smooth and light like a stream too.

This furry pokémon was an odd one. Her appearance seemed tough and determined yet she hadn't been particularly vicious in the clearing and her demeanor seemed oddly...sweet. His response was gruff. "Sup?"

Blink blink. "Sup...?" Her eyes shone with confusion.

Blastoise groaned. "What? Do you live under a rock? 'Sup'? Like what's up? What's going on? What's happening?"

The white pokémon seemed taken aback. "I'm sorry...I hadn't realized..." She looked down and he saw something flash through her eyes, but couldn't tell what.

Blastoise wasn't sure why, but he felt a tightness in his chest at her apology. "It's whatever. How ya feeling?"

She scanned her body. It was still bandaged in places, but most had been removed while he slept, apparently. Overall, she seemed alot better. "I'm feeling much better. How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You...carried me...? Oh my, th...thank you! I only remember bits and pieces, but I remember being too tired to move..."

"Uhhhh...kinda why I carried you?" Geez...this girl was such a ditz...

The girl quickly bowed her head. "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Blastoise felt awkward, but it was then that he really took in how white her fur was without all the grime. She really must have taken a bad slide. "Just don't go getting all banged up again. I'm only making the one rescue."

"Yes! Of course." She nodded vigorously to show she understood.

This girl was so weird... Blastoise was ready to get back to his lake, have a nice soak, and forget all about this crazy experience.

As if on cue, a pretty pink-haired face poked into the room. "Ahh...you're both up at last." She hurried to Absol and removed the last of the bandages, checking over the pokémon one final time. Blastoise noted that Absol seemed somewhat nervous around the sweet nurse. Why? Nurse Joy wasn't anywhere near terrifying enough to make someone this nervous. Weird...not that he cared or anything.

"Alright, dear. You're all fixed up. Free to go." She smiled sweetly at the four-legged pokémon.

"Sol..." She replied warily, eyeing the human.

The pair followed Nurse Joy to the lobby and she raised her hand to show the exit, but as soon as she began to raise her hand, Absol flinched and hid behind Blastoise. He looked at her puzzled and headed for the exit. Absol quietly followed suit, eyeing the nurse as she went. Nurse Joy didn't seem to notice the flinch or suspicion or didn't show it if she did. She cheerily nodded as the doors slid open. "Have a nice day you two! Visit any time you want or need to!"

* * *

Absol quietly took in the chipper human. She had...helped her? The pink-haired woman hadn't hurt her, excluding the sting of the medicine, but the pain had been to help her it turned out. Maybe not all humans wanted to hurt her... Once she was nearly outside, she paused and turned back to look at the woman. With a small burst of courage, she reared up and scratched the air with her front paws. A grin appeared on her face as she saw the lady's surprise. She drew a deep breath, filling her lungs, and cried out her thanks to the human. "ABSOL!"

Nurse Joy was surprised for a moment. Then she laughed and waved to the pair. "Goodbye!"

In an instant, Absol had turned back to see Blastoise already headed for the forest. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have swore he had seen her and shook his head. Still, she glanced at the nurse once more before heading after the large water type.

Her head was filled with such doubt of what she thought she had known. Maybe not all humans were bad. Maybe all humans didn't hate her. Maybe she'd actually make a friend.  
And maybe, just maybe, she'd finally find someone to love her...

* * *

**Well, chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys like it. Hopefully, this will get a few more reviews, but I hope you guys like it at least! Please read and review! And if there's any pokémon you want to appear just say so, and if you want them to have a certain personality, background, etc. Just let me know!**


End file.
